The Boys at the Bakery II
by Angelic Land
Summary: This is a sequel to "The Boys at the Bakery". It comes with new adventures, challenges, and characters. I would say rated T for now, but that could literally change within the next chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. I've decided to start writing again. I don't know if this story will lead to an interesting place, but I will do my best to put my heart into it and see where it goes. Please let me know what you think. I hope it is enjoyable to read.**

 **The Boys at the Bakery II**

The wind whirled around, dry leaves rustling in the courtyard in front of Chitose Hibiya's apartment building. She looked up at the crisp morning sky. It was going to be a sunny day. People walked by but none waved or paid any mind to her as she raked. It had been two years since her career as a graphic artist began. On days when she didn't have to work, Chitose took pleasure in maintaining her apartment business. It wasn't much, but she enjoyed having young people around. Most of them were college students.

When raking and trimming was done for the afternoon, Chitose freshened up and hopped on her powder blue moped and rode over to the grocery store. She only cooked for herself. She bought half a pound of chicken and a few apples. The cashier that worked weeknights was a young woman that admired Chitose for her beauty and independence. "Yumi" was printed on her nametag.

"Good evening, miss," said Yumi.

"Hello," Chitose replied with a small smile.

After the groceries were rang through and paid for, the cashier said: "Thank you…Come again!"

Chitose would nod as she picked up her shopping bag, and that was always the extent of the exchange. When she got home, she filled her kettle with water and put it on the back burner. Chitose had a cup of elderflower tea with dinner sometimes. While eating her chicken sandwich, she listened as her tenants trickled back to their apartments from school. Some would bring friends, some would come home and then go out, and others played Frisbee in the courtyard if the weather was nice—that's partly why she made the effort to keep it tidy. Listening to bits and pieces of their conversations kept Chitose up on the latest trends. Sometimes she would chuckle to herself, almost as if she wished she were able to join them. Mainly, she felt this way because she missed her friend and former tenant, Hideki Motosuwa. He'd gone off to school and seldom contacted her anymore. He was busy with school. She kept up on what he was doing through a certain baker…

Chitose and Hiroyasu Ueda, the owner of Chiroru Patisserie, had become fast friends in Hideki's absence. They both missed him dearly; for slightly different reasons, of course.

The telephone rang. It was Hiroyasu: "Hello Hiroyasu," Chitose said, rhythmically.

"How's it going? It feels like I haven't talked to you all week," said the baker.

"Everything is just fine," said Chitose.

"You are always by yourself, so I can't help but worry if I don't hear from you. I know how it is, must I remind you."

The woman paused for a moment. She was thinking about how to put her thoughts into words.

"I have been thinking, now that Hideki is used to the whole college thing…why don't we go visit him together? I would go, myself, but I know he'd especially like it if you came along. I'm sure he's thoroughly pent up by now…it's halfway through the semester!"

Hiroyasu couldn't help but laugh. "Of course he is! But oh, he does have a roommate…"

"I'll politely excuse his roommate and myself for a little while if he has any problems getting the place to himself," Chitose suggested.

Hiroyasu was blushing from head to toe on the other end. He couldn't believe the level of tension Chitose could simply cut through with her words.

Hideki was studying formal Japanese at Piffle University. Hiroyasu picked up Chitose on Friday afternoon, after closing up the patisserie. They cranked up the radio like they were two teenagers and set off. Although they looked good, they were both holding onto their youth by the skin of their teeth.

"I hope this is a good idea," Hiroyasu said.

"I'm sure he will be happy to see us," Chitose smiled.

When they arrived at Piffle University, Chitose was marveled at the size of the campus. Hiroyasu had been there before (to drop Hideki off), but she'd never been. They pulled up in front of Hideki's dorm after a few minutes of stopping and going at crosswalks. Most of the college kids paid no mind to the fact that a main road ran through their school.

"How do we get in?" Chitose asked.

"We have to have a card key to the building, I think," said Hiroyasu.

They ended up following a large group of students in, as inconspicuously as possible. No one seemed to notice. Hideki's room was on the fourth floor.

"He must be in good shape with all these stairs."

Chitose laughed. "Who is going to knock? You or I?"

When they reached Hideki's room, the door was actually open, so they walked in. Hideki was sitting at his desk with his back turned to them, and his roommate was listening to music on a big chair.

Chitose put her hand on Hideki's shoulder, startling him slightly. He whirled around in surprise. "Ch-Chitose? Hiro?! Why are you both here?" Hideki asked in shock.

"We wanted to visit…or well, I did. I made your boyfriend come along though. I miss you," the woman said, with her big kind eyes.

Hideki's roommate just sat there, paying the two older adults no attention.

"Oh, him? His music probably blasting in his headphones," said Hideki.

Chitose approached the other boy while the two lovebirds went out into the hall to sneak a kiss whilst no one was looking. She lifted the headphones off of him.

"Hello, I'm Hideki's mother. Would you mind leaving the room for a little while? We would like to speak to him in private for an hour or so."

Without saying anything, the boy sat up. He threw a few things into a bag and left the room, slamming the door behind him. A minute later, Hideki returned with Hiroyasu.

"How did you get him to leave?! He never moves from that spot!"

Chitose grinned, glancing down at her watch. "You have one hour…"

 _It's nice to know that Hideki is doing well…_ Chitose thought, as she strolled through the expansive campus. She soon found herself sitting down in a café. It was oddly quiet. There was no one sitting down except a girl in the far corner. She appeared to be sketching. She ventured closer, to get a glimpse of what the girl was working on. _Oh my goodness…_

The girl turned around upon hearing someone gasp.

"I'm so sorry for intruding on your work, but your drawing looks a lot like someone I know," said Chitose.

"Oh really? It's a portrait of my boyfriend," the girl replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**There is a brief sex scene in this chapter (very brief), just as a heads up. I still don't exactly know where the story is going to lead, but I do sense some juicy drama in the near future!**

Chitose couldn't believe what she saw. "That's…Hideki..."

"Why yes, that's him! I'm so glad I got his face right. So, how do you know him? Are you one of his professors?" The girl asked.

"I'm very sorry, but I have to go right now." Chitose could only compose herself for the time it took to sprint out of the café.

 _This can't be for real. I don't even know where to begin. Hideki…has a girlfriend? Clearly Hiroyasu has no idea, but…now that I know this it just hurts so much. Why did you do this, Hideki?_

Chitose kept walking. She was confused beyond comprehension. There she was, insisting on having Hiroyasu come with her to visit Hideki, only to find out he's dating someone else now. _Does this mean he's going to break up with Hiroyasu?_ She could only imagine the betrayal he would feel. She loved both of them so much.

Meanwhile…Hiroyasu and Hideki had gotten right down to business.

"Ah…Hiro, you don't know how much I've missed this," Hideki moaned loudly, as Hiroyasu thrust into him at just the right angle.

Since the beds in Hideki's dorm were so narrow, they had resolved to fuck against the windowsill. The blinds were down, but since they were on the fourth floor, no one could see in anyway. Hiroyasu pinned the boy against the sill by his thighs as he pounded into him. It was not as easy, as he was standing up, but luckily the baker was a lot taller than Hideki. He locked lips with the horny college boy in a messy, heated kiss between thrusts.

The baker still smelled like cake flour from work. For some reason, that was one of his boyfriend's favorite scents. Hideki had even gotten hard during work, observing Hiroyasu baking something that had a hint of amaretto in it.

The boy felt so good he was definitely losing control of his own reflexes as he gripped harder onto the baker. All he could do was breathlessly ride Hiroyasu's massive cock. "Hiro…keep going…"

With that, the baker hoisted the boy up a little and slammed in with almost brute force. He clenched his eyes shut and locked lips with Hideki again as he picked up the intensity of his motions.

"It's been a long time, are you alright if I cum inside?" Hiroyasu panted, letting Hideki know he was on the brink of exploding.

"I want you to…ah…fuck, Hiro how do you do this to me…? It feels so good." Hideki was trying not to cum immediately but it was too late. He grabbed his shaft and aimed it up so he wouldn't get semen all over the floor. The boy was in too much bliss to notice, but he shot his entire load onto Hiroyasu's face.

"Fuck, Hideki!" The baker buried his full penis into the boy and gripped his hips tightly. As the baker licked off Hideki's seed, he felt the tension in his groin release. He groaned loudly while generously filling the boy with all the semen he'd been waiting to spend inside him.

They were both a little winded, but needed that so badly. Hideki's ass was a mess but he was used to it. If he hadn't done it in a while, Hiroyasu seemed to shoot an obscenely large load.

Once they were all cleaned up, Chitose met them downstairs in the lobby. For a brief moment, they noticed the woman's evasive look. Normally she would be all over Hideki asking him if he'd gotten his fix, but she just looked pale and distant.

"Is everything alright?" Hiroyasu asked.

"I think I may be coming down with a chill, but I'm alright," she replied.

Behind them the door swung open and in walked a girl carrying a pencil case and a closed sketchbook. She walked right by the group and continued up the stairs. Chitose saw that the girl didn't even notice Hideki. _That was her, wasn't it?_

The three friends had plans to go out to dinner, which they followed through with. However, Chitose had all but lost her appetite. She forced a few mouthfuls of food in, but the idea that Hideki was dating some young college student behind his boyfriend's back sickened her. She simply didn't know what to do. What would even be the right thing to do? She almost wished she hadn't come in the first place.

When it got late, Chitose and Hiroyasu began heading home. The baker was very glad he got to see Hideki. Chitose decided to swallow her guilt for the time being. It was the only thing to do.

Back in the dorms, a girl set down her sketchbook. She had no roommate. Her room was at the opposite end of the hall from Hideki's. She opened to the page where she'd drawn a detailed portrait of him, and proceeded to gaze longingly at it for the rest of the night.

Hideki got up the next morning to find a note slipped under his door. It had a few hearts drawn on it and yet another sappy love poem. He sighed in frustration. He'd been receiving anonymous love letters for weeks and he'd yet to figure out who was writing them.

"Hideki, are you ready for class yet?" A voice called from the other side of the door.

It was Shinbo, Hideki's only friend in college. They'd met on the first day of classes that semester.

"Ready," said Hideki, closing the door behind him. "I got another love note today, by the way."

"Really? This is what, the fifth one?" Asked Shinbo.

"I think so," said Hideki.

"It's getting pretty creepy, in my opinion. Have you noticed any girls staring at you lately?"

"Not that I recall," Hideki replied.

"Of course you wouldn't notice something like that. You're Hideki Motosuwa, after all," Shinbo laughed.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean? Get back here, Shinbo!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my goodness, hello everyone ("everyone" being a relative term, as there are mere two or three people that may read this), I am sorry it took me forever to update. I am not going to promise that I will update again soon, but hopefully I will not take nearly a year this time. My creativity has been focused elsewhere as of late, but I hope this chapter continues the story on in the way I intended it to...feel free to leave feedback!**

After classes were over for the day, Hideki met up with Shinbo at the dining hall.

"Hey, Shinbo," said Hideki, reaching the top of the stairs where his friend was waiting for him.

"C'mon over here, I got us a table," Shinbo directed, motioning for Hideki to follow him.

When they had gotten their food, they sat down at a table near the back wall.

"How was your day?" Shinbo asked.

"It was ok. Pretty boring. How about you?" Hideki replied.

"My day was exceptional!"

"Oh yeah? What's with that smirk?"

"A girl in my chem class gave me her number!" Shinbo said, excitedly.

"Figures," Hideki grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Don't feel bad, Motosuwa. You just gotta put yourself out there more!" Shinbo encouraged.

"You don't get it, Shinbo," Hideki sighed.

After dinner, Shinbo invited Hideki over to his dorm. They each did some homework, but called it quits after a couple of hours.

"I think you need to loosen up once in a while, Motosuwa."

"What do you mean? I'm not tense!"

"Oh yeah?" Shinbo stood up and put his hands on Hideki's shoulders. After giving them a gentle squeeze, he laughed. "Do you wanna have a few beers with me?"

"Uh…are you sure drinking on a school night is a good idea? We both have morning classes."

"A few drinks won't kill you, Motosuwa."

After a moment, Hideki caved in. "Alright, I'm down."

Shinbo put on a movie while they sat on the couch drinking. They were having a great time, laughing about typical college bullshit. Hideki noticed that Shinbo was acting a bit strange—he started poking and tickling and mildly invading his personal space. Hideki didn't think anything of it at first. They were both pretty buzzed, after all.

"Motosuwa," Shinbo whispered, rather playfully, into Hideki's ear.

Hideki turned to face him, his brow quirking. Shinbo had a very relaxed, but almost lustful expression in his eyes. He suddenly pulled the other freshman closer. Hideki didn't know what to do.

"I want you, Motosuwa," Shinbo mouthed, in a faint whisper.

Hideki was startled. He froze for a moment, but it passed quickly as he stared back into Shinbo's glossy dark eyes. By this point, Hideki was too drunk to make a rational decision. He was also horny, and with his walls quickly crumbling down; he allowed himself to live in the moment. After all, Shinbo was very, very cute. He responded by drawing his lips nearer to the other boy's.

They both had to know this had been coming, whether they wanted to believe it or not. In the heat of the moment, they shared a sloppy kiss. Hideki was surprised by how passionately Shinbo embraced him as they locked lips. He responded, wrapping his arms around Shinbo's neck. From there, it quickly escalated to Shinbo pinning Hideki down and ripping his shirt off.

"Motosuwa, do you want this?" Shinbo asked, barely giving the other boy a choice. He traced his hand down Hideki's tanned chest and stomach.

"Shinbo…let's do it." Hideki said, his speech slurred.

The next morning, sun pierced through the horizontal blinds. Hideki stirred, trying to figure out what was going on. His head was resting in the crook of his friend's neck. They were both naked and covered in half-dried sweat. He couldn't believe it, but once he was awake enough, everything started to come back to him.

"Motosuwa…how do you feel?" Shinbo asked from under him, giggling.

"A little hungover. Did we…?"

"It was amazing, Motosuwa. We should do it again before class!" Shinbo exclaimed, drawing Hideki back to him.

"I can't do that again, Shinbo. I'll see you later."

Hideki gathered his belongings and went back to his room to get cleaned up. He knew what he'd done was irresponsible, and he felt guilty for it. As if on cue, there was another love note waiting for him under his door.

"Well, now I think know who was sending these…sick bastard!" Hideki muttured to himself, angrily.

Meanwhile, Shinbo reminisced of the previous night's activities. He succeeded in sleeping with Motosuwa, something he'd wanted to do since the day he met him. His dick started growing hard under the sheets from just remembering how it felt being balls deep in that sexy, awkward, horny boy. Shinbo's chest was still covered in dried semen from Motosuwa. He wanted nothing but to experience how tight and how vocal that boy was again. He stroked his length, remembering fucking with Motosuwa. He wanted to release inside him again and again and make his mark on the boy. Before long, he came on the already dirtied set of sheets.

Back at home, Chitose sat in her apartment by the phone, trying with all her might not to call Hiroyasu. She still didn't have any tangible evidence to prove what may be going on in Hideki's love life, so she withdrew—despite the thought of Hideki having a girlfriend eating away at her further every moment she allowed herself to dwell on it.

Instead, Chitose went for a walk in attempt to clear her mind. She had an ulterior motive, of course. She walked to Chiroru to visit Hiroyasu before he closed up for the evening.

"Why hello there!" The baker called, from behind the pastry counter.

"I thought I'd drop by to say hi," Chitose said, greeting her friend. "I was wondering if you'd like to come over to my place for dinner."

"Really? Sure, I'd be happy to. Would you like me to bring a dessert?"

"Great! Yes, bring something yummy. Is there anything in particular you're in the mood for? I'm just on my way to the supermarket now," informed Chitose, adjusting the glasses she wore so infrequently.

"That's kind of you to offer. I'm up for anything you're willing to make. You're a great chef!"

When dinner was nearly ready, Hiroyasu knocked at the door. Chitose called from the kitchen for him to come in.

"Long time no see, Hiroyasu."

"It smells wonderful in here," said the baker, placing a box of assorted confections down on the kitchen table.

Chitose made sesame mochi and a chicken stock soup with leeks. The two friends sat down and ate, catching up, as they hadn't spent any time together since the drive back from Hideki's school.

Hiroyasu was beginning to realize something was off about Chitose. "Is everything alright, Chitose? It looks like you've thinking about something."

"I'm fine…I'm just a little bit worried about Hideki. He…he seemed to be missing home a lot when I talked to him the other day," Chitose said, trying to find an excuse on the spot.

"Oh. I didn't realize that. Maybe I should give him a call tonight," said Hiroyasu.

"I think that's a great idea!" Chitose encouraged.

Before long, it was getting late and Chitose had persuaded the baker into going home so he could presumably call his boyfriend. The woman closed the door gently, pressing her back against the reverse side as she slid down until hitting the welcome mat in her foyer.

All day, Shinbo had been thinking about Hideki. He knew the boy was probably angry with him, but he didn't fully understand why. The two had been friends for a few months already, so to him, it felt natural to take their relationship to the next step. What he didn't realize was that Hideki was in a serious relationship already.

Unexpectedly, Shinbo received a text from Hideki. It was late at night.


End file.
